More and More
by Stessa
Summary: There was a reason Gina Tribbiani couldn't have a serious relationship. She had dated a lot of people, but she had never dated the right one. And who might that be? Alex? That's certainly one way to look at it. Oneshot. GinaxAlex. Gilex.


**More and More**

**Stessa is bringing you guys the first Gilex :D**

**--ooo--**

There was a good reason that Gina Tribbiani couldn't have a lasting relationship with any of the men she dated. She always told people that it was them. That they were all stupid, and only wanted one thing from her. And if people gave her the eyes by that, she told them that she wasn't committed, and that she would much rather be alone. But that wasn't near the truth. She couldn't make things work simply because she dated the wrong people. Maybe she should have seen it coming, maybe she should have figured this out already in her teenage years, but had she done that, she wouldn't have Michael, so it was pretty much okay. He was the one thing she had done right.

But now it was time to do one more thing right. She would go for the right person. She didn't know how it even happened, but somehow she realized she was falling for the silly next-door-neighbour of her brother.

Alex was… Alex was ditzy. She was unhealthily obsessed with Celine Dion and she had a serious career she wanted to pursue. Not like Gina herself. She had no idea what she really wanted and she pretty much went from one job to another, like she did with men. But now she was going to get her act together. Not about the job thing, but about the men thing. She was going to give up. She was going to admit to herself, that yes, she did like Alex Garrett as more than a friend, and maybe that was okay too.

So now, when Alex and Eric were separating, and Eric had just moved out (not too far away, but _still_, he was out of her apartment), she was going to give it a try. She knew Alex used to be frightened by her. She pretty much used to run and hide whenever Gina came near her, but now things were much better and the two of them were actually friends. Of course Gina wished they could be more than friends, but if Alex didn't feel the same (which she probably didn't, Gina could only hope) Gina would be satisfied with a life-long friendship.

She herself, of course, had some troubles. The first long-lasting relationship she had had in God knew how long, was with Glen. But… Glen was not a person she could be around much longer. She had really liked him when they first started going out. She wanted to give guys one more try, and he had seemed like the perfect choice. But now, when Alex was single, she felt like she couldn't live that lie any longer. She had to break up with Glen, even if his big eyes made it tough. She'd just have to pull through and get it done. Of course Joey's brilliant idea was for her to tell Glen she moved to Bhiskadooh, but she had a bit more sense than that. She was actually proud to admit, that after Joey moved out there with them, she was no longer the dumbest person.

So now she was waiting for Glen in Joey's apartment, hoping this break-up was going to go smooth. She really didn't believe it would, but she could only hope. She looked up when Joey came down the stairs, saying he needed some food for Alex.

Gina almost couldn't believe it, "She is in your bedroom _already_?!" she asked, eyes wide. She really thought Alex might like her too, but then she went to Joey instead, "Looking for erotic comfort?" she continued. It actually hurt her, but Gina would never admit that.

"No!" Joey said, and Gina could feel herself relax again. Maybe things would turn out right, "She's spying on Eric."

"Oh!" Gina sad, and couldn't hide that smile. Even if she wished that Alex would forget about that boring viol_a_-player and move on, she was also proud. This Alex was one she could easily get on board with, "I like her more and more." She finished, before turning back around on the couch. She reached for the package Sarah had dropped off earlier, and gave it to her brother, "Sarah dropped this off for you." she told him.

"Oh, great." Joey replied, and held it to his chest, "What are you doing here? Waiting for Glen?"

"I'm gonna try and break up with him again." Gina replied, awfully proud of herself. This was it. She wasn't just going to _try_, she was going to _do it_. She'd be single before the day was over (before the _hour_ was over, actually), and then she'd have to talk to Alex.

Joey looked a bit sad for her, but it was nothing huge, "Now, what's going on with you, Gina? I thought you really liked Glen?"

"Why do you care?" she asked him, immediately doubting his intensions for asking. Joey almost never did anything for other people. There was always something in it for him.

"I do care." Joey replied and sat down next to her on the couch, "You're my favourite sister. I have to know what's going on with you. I have to make sure you're alright."

Gina gave up with a huge sigh, "Alright…" she said, and offered him a little smile, "It's just not really working out for us. I mean, he's a sweet guy – almost too sweet. I need someone else, I-" she stopped and just looked her brother with a sad smile.

"Aw, do you have anyone special in mind?" Joey asked, but Gina could he wasn't really that interested, so she just shook her head, and pushed him off of her.

"No I don't, and we never had this conversation." She told him, just as there was a knock on the door. She turned back to him, and tried to charm her in, "Can you get that, Joey?"

"Gina! It's Glen!" was heard through the door.

"Oh-oh…" Joey murmured, before he was out of the room, bouncing up the stairs to give Alex her food.

Gina sighed and went across the floor. She opened the door and came face to face with Glen. He already had the huge puppy-dog eyes on, and she cringed her face at him, "Hey Glen." She told him.

"Gina, what is the matter with you?" Glen asked, voice sweet and hurt, "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No Glen…" Gina said and let him inside. She closed the door behind them and followed him to the couch, "It's not you Glen, it's just – it's me." Gina finished. It was the usual, crappy break-up line, but it was the truth. There really was nothing wrong with Glen. It was all her.

"It's you?" Glen whined, and before Gina knew what was happening, he had a pouty look on his face on made his eyes even wider. But she wanted to stand firm. She wasn't going to given into him. She wanted to stand her ground, because it was what made her happy. She couldn't be with Glen when she kept thinking of Alex all the time. Alex was what she really wanted and she was sure as hell going to get her.

"Glen!" she said and turned her head away from him, "Don't give me those eyes. My decision is not going to change."

"But why?" he pouted.

Gina sighed. Why was it, again, that she had even dated this guy? How come he made her to thing that was so un-like her? She never used to be this smart. Never. "Because there's someone else, okay!"

"Oh no." Glen said, and moved away from her, "It's that guy in the black truck who always parks right next to Joey!"

"No, Glen, it's not him." Gina said, and stood up. She went across the floor and opened the door for him, to show him the way, "I hope you'll still be Joey's assistant, but you really need to leave right now."

Glen stood up, and sadly moped across the floor, dragging his feet after him. "Alright fine…" he sighed, in an overly dramatic way, "Tell Joey I'll be here tomorrow."

"I will." Gina nicely said, before she kicked the door shut behind him and leaned against it, as she drew out a sigh of relief. It was over. _Finally_. She couldn't count how many times she had tried to do it, and now it was finally done. The only thing left was to tell Alex, but she might wait with that a few days. She's just have to let the thought of being rid of Glen settle in.

**- Gilex -**

Before Gina knew what was happening, she was involved in this huge mess that was Alex and Eric's messed-up marriage. Joey had told her and Michael that he had seen Eric kiss some other girl, and she had immediately gotten mad at the jerk for hurting Alex that way. But Alex didn't know, and Joey said he was going to tell her when the time was right.

But of course, living with Joey always brought surprises. There was the good ones and then there was the less-good ones. And with Joey being Joey, he, of course, blew the secret so Alex found out. And this huge mess had resulted in Gina telling Alex to go mess up Eric's apartment. She had not wanted to, but Gina wanted her to do it. She didn't like the thought of Alex being walked all over by her stupid 'husband', so she was going to help her.

And she might even enjoy it.

Gina enjoyed sitting on Eric's couch and cutting all his ties into small pieces. It was something she could always do – destroy another person's belongings. She was amused to death. Not only by the cutting, but also by watching Alex bounce around the apartment, trying to be tough and ruin Eric's things the best she could. But she wasn't really such a toughie, so it was hard for her to try and act like one.

Gina was proud of her though. After the way Eric had been treating her, so ought to give him back. Alex had had a less-life these past months, and that was not normal for a married woman. If she got together with Gina though, she'd be sure to give her a sex-life.

"I dunno…" Alex begun again, and Gina looked up to lock eyes with her, "It feels wrong to be messing his apartment up like this… Don't you think so?"

"No." Gina quickly said, as she cut another tie in half.

Alex was about to reply when the door burst open and they both turned to watch as Eric froze in the door, eyes moving around the room in a hurry. They both knew what he was searching for – his viol_a_. "What's going on in here?" he muttered, "What did you do to my violin?"

Gina gave Alex a look and she took in a deep breath, "Nothing." She said, "We did nothing to your viola. We… _I_… know about your kiss."

Eric immediately started talking about how it meant nothing, and how he had been thinking of her the entire time. Gina rolled her eyes and leaned back in the couch, watching as Alex stood there, getting small tears in her eyes as Eric tried to blame everyone else except himself. Gina honestly didn't want to listen to this. She had to get Alex out of there before the poor girl broke out crying.

"Okay Eric, cut the crap!" she said, and broke his train of speech. She stood up and went to stand next to Alex to give her some support. She placed a hand on her arm and ignored the tingles she got in her fingers, "You've fucking cheated on Alex and she doesn't deserve this. Okay? Okay. So you just leave her alone from now on and sign those damn divorce papers when Alex sends them to you. Deal?"

Eric's eyes were wide and he quickly nodded. Gina smirked on the inside, knowing that he thought their were in the mafia. It was her own doing and she felt proud at the moment. She grabbed on to Alex's arm even tighter, "Come on, Alex, let's get out of here!" she said, before she dragged the blonde woman with her, and stopped outside by the Jacuzzi.

"Geez Louigi!" Alex said and stared at Gina with wide eyes, "Thank you Gina! You really know how to tell someone off."

"Well," Gina said, a sense of pride streaming through her, "I'm not a Tribbiani for nothing, y'know?"

Alex got a soft smile on her face, "Well thank you, Gina." She said, and slowly leaned in to hug her. Gina could see she was a bit hesitant to hug her, knowing how she had reacted in the past, but Gina wrapped her arms around her too, and hugged her tightly, taking in the scent that was all Alex.

"You're welcome Alex." Gina said, as they pulled back. She hated herself for being so emotional around her friend, but she couldn't help it. Alex broke down every strong barrier inside of her when it was just to two of them. "You deserve better than him." She finished.

"I do?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah." Gina said, and stroked a blonde piece of hair out of Alex's face, "You do. You deserve someone like… Someone like me."

"You?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah." Gina said. And then she leaned in and gave Alex a slow kiss. The blonde woman didn't kiss back, so after about thirty seconds, Gina pulled away, a happy smile on her face, "Think about it." she said, as she moved to turn around, "And oh," she added, "if we ever get together, I'll be sure to give you a sex-life and not a less-life. Deal?"

Alex didn't respond. She let her fingers move to her lips as she watched Gina open the door to Joey's apartment.

* * *

_I really don't know what happened. I was watching the first season of Joey and then when this episode came on, I just figured… 'Why not?' . Alex and Gina? Hotttt… Haha ;D _

_And oh, maybe they're not much in character. They probably aren't, I'm sure. I've had this oneshot on my laptop for awhile and decided to just post it. I hope you enjoyed it. __There's not many Joey fics out here, and definitely not Gilex (I named them ;p), so please leave a review if you've read this. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own Joey. _


End file.
